The invention relates to a brake disk for disk brakes of the type having a disk rim with at least one friction ring, and having particularly advantageous use in motor vehicles.
Such a brake disk is generally known, for example, from German Patent Specification 2,557,649. In this known brake disk, the nave and the friction disk are produced as separate cast parts. The brake disk is mounted on the nave by a plurality of ribs, which extend into corresponding depressions of the nave. The friction disk is fixed on the radially outer-lying ends of the ribs by a form fit. In order that the ribs do not have to be inserted individually, it has been proposed to connect the ribs to one another as a ring of ribs.